Denizen
Denizen is the 7th member of the powerful 12 Locks. He is known for his information gathering skills and use of the rare wood magic. Appearance Denizen is thinner in stature. He has long messy spiky white hair and white eyes. He wears a blank white mask that has eye slits that resemble a fox's eyes. He wears a cloak that goes down to his mid thigh. The cloak is brown and seems worn. The cloak has a hood that Denizen usually wears up. He has a dark brown shirt and dark brown pants, and his pants have various leather accents. He has white bandages that wrap his entire hand and go halfway up his forearm. Denizen has the roman numeral VII on his shin, indicating that he is the 7th lock. History Denizen was born as a human living in Lustana. When he was just a small child aged at 5 year, he was travelling with his parents to the Ebony Isles, as his older sister was getting married to a Vaneer and they decided to have a traditional Vaneeri wedding on his home island. They travelled to a tiny island north of Renalis in order to have the wedding. Unfortunately, a few days after they arirved the island was raided by Rhazan's troops and Denizen's family was killed. Denizen, being only a child, was taken back to Ashwood and experimented on, eventually becoming one of the 12 Locks. Equipment Root Root is a weapon that Denizen made himself using his Wood Magic. Root has the appearance of a long wooden staff with a lantern bound to it by long strips of leather. There is a small section of white bandages wrapped around it towards the bottom. Root has a special ability to communicate with Denizen's magic, enabling him to see and hear what is happening in an area that he is not presently in. Abilities Wood Manipulation Denizen has developed wood magic through the use of his water and earth affinities. In addition to this, Denizen infuses his potential affinity into it as well, giving it certain special characteristics. The main special characteristic it has is the ability to create an object and then give it a finite supply of magic, instead of having to constantly flow magic into it. This enables him to leave magical spells, which can be useful for traps and other uses. Wood Mobility Denizen can use a form of transportation art that he developed. This method allows him to traverse to various locations using tree roots. The roots come from the ground and surround him, pulling him underground. Since this technique takes time, it is not practical for him to use this during battle. Adept Magical Suppression While many of the Locks are able to suppress their magical energy, as Rhazan requires it just as he requires them to remain in human forms. Denizen can suppress his magical energy to undetectable levels, even being able to hide it from people like Kai Hikari, who are known to be extremely adept in sensing magical energy. This feat is considered quite astounding considering the sheer amount of magical energy that Denizen has, being the 7th Lock. Techniques * 'Root -' This is Denizen's intelligence gathering ability. Denizen causes a flower to appear on the end of his staff. This flower then releases pollen containing seeds, which travel to a location determined by Denizen along air currents. Once there, the pollen lands at the location, and grows a special flower on anything that is a part of nature. The flower is not obvious and blends in well. Denizen can then use Root to see an hear what is happening at this location. * 'Wood Thorn -' Denizen uses this ability in multiple ways. He can use it by creating a long wooden thorn in his hand and using it for close quarters combat, or he can shoot wooden thorns from the ground at the enemy. * 'Twisted Forest -' This causes Root to grow a series of small wooden thorns along the weapon, except for the section with white bandages. The thorns take the pattern of a pine tree, with shorter thorns at the top and longer thorns near the bandaged part. * 'Twisted Forest: Pin Needle -' The thorns on Root shoot off of the weapon rapidly at the target of the attack. * 'Twisted Forest: Bane Venom -' The thorns on Root secrete a poisonous liquid that can paralyze and deteriorate the body if it gets in the targets bloodstream * 'Tree Fortress -' Large roots sprout from the ground and encircle Denizen, creating a large effective shield. * 'Grand Forest Bloom -' A multitude of roots sprout from the ground in the affected area, rapidly growing into trees and impaling the target. * 'Sacred Tree Binding -' Denizen grows a tree around the target. The tree is ornamented with spell tags and lanterns on the branches. This traps the target and slowly converts the target's magical energy into a special tree sap until there is nothing left. * 'Release: Tree of Life -' A tree sprouts from Denizen's back, which grows long branches. These branches begin growing wood mimicries of Denizen, who have the same combat prowess as him, however these wood creations cannot use magic. This technique consumes a lot of magic and also renders Denizen immobile, so Denizen prefers not to have to resort to using this. * 'Summoning: Grand Forest Elders -' Denizen multiple masked beings by breaking his mask into pieces. He can summon up to 5 of these elders, and they each have specific powers. ** 'The Deer '- The Deer is able to effectively utilize bone magic, causing antlers and bones to grow out of his body and the ground. This elder wears a deer mask with large antlers sprouting from it. ** 'The Owl -' The Owl is able to see extremely far and can "see" magic, allowing it to sense anything that has magic within it even if it can't directly see the person or object. The Owl can also cause small feathers to spawn from its robe, transforming into small birds that it can use to remotely view an area. Denizen is able to utilize these abilities, being able to see whatever the Owl or its birds see. This elder wears an owl mask ** 'The Fox -' The Fox is able to teleport through wood as well as shoot wooden senbon from its robe. This elder wears a fox mask. ** 'The Rabbit - '''The Rabbit can cause toxic flowers to sprout from its body, as well as in the vicinity near it. These flowers spread their toxin through the air, which is paralytic and also disrupts magical circuits. Slowly, a victims magical abilities would be dampened and they would find it more and more difficult to move. ** '''The Boar -' The Boar is able to create boars out of earth that rush at the opponent, and can also summon these stone boars from its body. This elder wears a boar mask with a dangling earring. Category:Characters